


It Was So Real

by idekwhatimdoin



Series: Prego/Omega Jason [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Jason is the Joker's Apprentice, M/M, Mpreg, Nightmares, Omega Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:10:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idekwhatimdoin/pseuds/idekwhatimdoin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ah, yes. I remember you.” Jason shivered as the cold, taloned finger trailed down from his cheek, down his neck and tapped at his collarbone. “You were something very special in Richard Grayson’s memories.” </p><p>This wasn't his Dick.</p><p>“Oh, Dick, won’t you be a good big brother and come play with me Dick?”<br/>“If you don’t play with me, Dick, I’ll get very, very, angry.”</p><p>And this wasn't his Jason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was So Real

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to let you guys know the requests are open again!
> 
> I’ve been roaming around DC art and fell in love with my bat boys again! And I have a need to write again about them! Just toss any interesting ideas that would be easy and fun to write about!
> 
> Request here in the comments or (if you have a tumblr) at: vortex4lifez.tumblr.com

Jason was startled awake by the sudden sound of shattering glass, his eyes only catching the darkness of the room around him. His heart pounded in his chest as he listened, involuntarily frozen to the spot. Fear. Fear is what had taken over every nerve of his body, every muscle along with the burned in instinct of his days as Robin and now, Red Hood. The first thought that struck through his mind was that someone was breaking into the house, a robber or a cat burglar, but either way, it meant intruder. The pup kicked as he shifted his legs from the tanglement of sheets that he lay on, glancing around the room in confusion.  
  
“Dick?” He called out, testing his voice. Now he was utterly confused. Dick was never gone when he’d wake up. And if he was, he was only ever in the bathroom taking a shower or changing. So when silence was all that answered him, he’d warily pushed himself up from the mattress with a grunt of effort. He had to tell Dick, but that meant he had to find him first. But where could he be? _Where was he?_ Jason was thinking of the worst now. What if Dick had left? Not just the room, but left _Jason_ ?  
  
Another shatter crackled through the house, followed by a disturbingly loud thud, one that made Jason think of a body landing inside the house. Lighting one of the candlesticks that were on his bedside table before he made his way over to the exit of the room. _This isn’t part of the house._ He thought, referring to the appearance of a mysterious dark hallway that had produced itself from the entrance of his room. Sure there was a hallway once he exited his room, but it was different. He didn’t know how, but it was. Seeing nothing, he slowly increased the amount of body showing, his head following to peer around followed by his swollen torso, his waist and legs until he was fully exposed in the long hallway.  
  
The wooden boards creaked under his weight, making him curse as he went stumbling when a certain high floorboard threw his already unbalanced form off.  
The light from the candle produced fair lighting that seemed to hue the cold strip of hall in a warm light that bubbled around him like a dome, but he could see little past. Pattering forwards, he was relieved when no other boards creaked or betrayed him by tripping him. The light from the mysterious door that had appeared at the end of the hall peeked from under the door, signalling the way out of the utter darkness that surrounded him. Being exposed in the dark hallway when there was a possible threat in the house caused the hairs on his neck to stand on end instinctively, as his hand wrapped around the cold metal of the doorknob.  
  
“Tim?” Jason questions in confusion as he sees the younger outside the door. His confusion was short lived as he caught sight of the Red Robin outfit adorning his body, his bo staff in his hands.  
  
“Jason! You’re not suppose to be out!” The urgency and panic in Tim’s voice was clear as the male glanced away, expression full of sudden fear.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Get back-” Tim was unable to finished his sentence as a black blur tackled him roughly, a loud slam resonating from where Tim collided into the wall next to Jason. _Where was everyone?_ Bruce? Damian? Alfred?  
  
“I don’t understand, what’s going on?” Jason asked, feeling the anxiety bubbling up into his chest, his throat clenching as he couldn’t make sense of anything that was happening in front of him. _Where’s Dick?_  
  
“Oh, Jason.” A low, dull voice crooned from behind him, one that was so familiar yet unfamiliar at the same time. He gasped as the door behind him was slammed shut, a body placing itself between him and the rest of the house. “They’re all dead.” He didn’t want to look up. Didn’t want to see who had done this. Killed everyone. He didn’t want to believe that it was- “Look at me when I’m talking to you.” With a sharp jerk of his head from the hand holding his jaw, he met cold yellow eyes. _No…_ Everything was wrong on the person’s face. The skin was too pale, too cold. The eyes were the complete wrong color. Where was the blue? The blue that held so much love and happiness in them?  
  
This wasn’t his Dick.  
  
“Ah, yes. I remember you.” Jason shivered as the cold, taloned finger trailed down from his cheek, down his neck and tapped at his collarbone. “You were something very special in Richard Grayson’s memories.” A small whimper escaped him as that taloned hand covered the top of the large bump of where their pup was. Jason’s heartbeat drummed in his ear and he bet that in that moment, he could feel the pup’s heartbeat.  
  
“Such a shame.” There was a glint of silver as something was pulled from one of the many on Talon’s chest followed by the sound of a knife cutting through the air before pain erupted from Jason’s stomach. A gasp escaped him as the knife killed the pup instantly, a smile on the Talon’s face. The next thing Jason knew was, his throat was rubbed raw with the scream that tore itself from his it.  
  
“Sweet dreams.”

  
* * * * *

  
_“AHAHAAHAHAHHHH!”_  
  
Dick groaned as he sat in bed, hand rubbing harshly at his face. The laugh, the voices… they wouldn’t stop. But there was something else. Something that was pushing through the mating bond between him and Jason, something that he couldn’t quite put his finger on- Dick startled, his heart jumping out of his chest as a sudden blood curdling scream erupted from the male beside him before the male shot up in his spot, eyes flashing wide.  
  
“Jason!” Dick cried out as the male sat there, frozen to the spot, the only sound in the room being the heavy breathing of the other before Dick caught sight of the clear liquid that was spilling from the corner of the omega’s eyes. “Jason?” As soon as his hand landed on the younger’s, Jason’s head turned to meet Dick’s with a look that alarmed Dick. Dick watched with confused eyes as Jason’s eyes ran from the top of his head to where Dick’s skin disappeared under the sweats he was wearing before they landed back on Dick’s eyes.  
  
“Dick…” Jason’s voice was almost inaudible, cracking under the pressure of just saying that one word. Dick surged forwards as soon as a whimper escaped Jason, tears spilling from Jason’s eyes as soon as he’d started to cry, wrapping his arms around the younger. Jason’s head buried into Dick’s chest as soon as Dick had pulled him against him tightly.  
  
“Shh…” Dick soothed as he ran his hand against Jason’s back, feeling the tremors that shook through the omega’s frame. “It’s okay. It was just a dream”

  
* * * * *

  
“Did I wake you?” Jason whispered, his voice almost inaudible against Dick’s chest. Dick shook his head, knowing Jason would be able to feel the movement from where he was.  
  
“No. You didn’t.” Dick answered, lowering his head to press a kiss to Jason’s head, keeping his face buried into the younger’s hair. “Something else did.”  
  
_“AHAHAAHAHAHHHH!”_  
  
The eerie laughter from his dream played over and over in his head, echoing against the black walls that he had been trapped in like a guinea pig in his dream. The laughter or the setting of the dream wasn’t what had made it a nightmare. It had been the fact that the laughter was the Joker, and the voice was… the voice…  
  
“Was it a nightmare?” Jason asked and Dick was so relieved that none of the dream was true and that he had his Jason in his arms.  
  
“Shh. It doesn’t matter right now, Jaybird.” Dick hoped that Jason’s childhood name would help to silence any question’s the younger had and allowed him to calm down. _It doesn’t matter._  
  
_“Oh, Dick, won’t you be a good big brother and come play with me Dick?”_  
  
_“If you don’t play with me, Dick, I’ll get very, very,_ angry.”  
  
“It felt so real…” Jason managed to choke out, raising his head enough to look into Dick’s blue eyes, only for them to flash yellow from his nightmare. He needed to make sure that he wasn’t dreaming still. To know that Dick was here, he wasn’t a Talon. Jason ran his hand from Dick’s cheek, taking in his alpha’s blue eyes, the healthy colored skin, warm and absent of any blue veins along the skin. It was his Dick. His alpha. “Don’t leave me?”  
  
“Never.” Dick promised, looking down at Jason. The sain look in Jason’s eyes settled the terror from Dick’s previous nightmare, seeing that Jason had his black hair and white streak, creamy skin that wasn’t covered in white powder, not looking like the Joker’s clone. It was his Jason. Not the Jason from his dream, not the Joker’s apprentice. He ran his hand over Jason’s bump, cradling it gently and getting a rewarding kick from the pup, sighing. He knew that Jason already knew what Dick was about to say but Dick felt the need to say it anyway. “Know that I’ll always come and save you.”  
  
“I never doubted it for a second.”


End file.
